


Dark AU

by wwblb



Series: Dark AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, Dark, F/M, WWBLB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To clarify, Markos is Isabela and Issac’s son. He’s the same age as Ardal. Isabela left him when he was less than a week old with Issac and Aliea. (Story to come)</p></blockquote>





	1. Alt Aftermath

Maker her head ached. Mouth dry, tasting somewhat of that awful red wine Anders favored. Wait, Anders? Aliea sat up in panic releasing where she was. Instead her own bed or even Issac’s, she was nude in the spare bedroom she’d given the Anders’s to use. And if she was really honest with herself, she couldof been able to tell by the ever-present scent of elfroot and lyrium. “Nooo!” she cried out, awful realization dawned on her. She and Anders, ‘maker damn me to the void’. Why would she have after… Issac. Isabela. Great. Now she remembered.

In her anger she had stormed home, to incensced to confront Issac about his unfaithfulness. Anders was there and he was so nice. They drank wine and talked like old times. He was so comforting and that led to… the worst mistake of her life. She was so angry at him and she turned around and did the same thing. Was she getting back at him or just trying to forget her sadness? She wasn’t even sure.

Aliea didn’t bother to hide the sobs that racked her frame. Now she’d gone and done it. Everything in her life was ruined, tainted. And it was all her fault. She wasn’t good enough to keep Anders around. Then just when she thought all was lost Issac’s friendship blossomed into pure love. He had saved her, as a friend, from losing herself after losing Anders, and she him. Who would save her now? Issac was so angry at the idea Anders sleeping here, telling him they….would cement the fact he would never speak to her again. He’d just kill them both. Morbidly that thought soothed her. Perhaps she deserved it.

It was so easy to fall back into the dark hole knowing the one person she had had left would hate her once he found out what she had done. All her own anger for him had melted into despair. Lying back down in Anders’ bed she sobbed and sobbed. This was it, her life, everything she ever wanted was gone. Time to give up. Tranquil, dead, who cared. Hastily she pulled herself from bed, why delay the inevitable? Giving herself a scalding bath she wanted to be free of  **his**  scent before she told Issac and took whatever would come next.

Nose still pink and runny she climbed up the secret entrance to his mansion, the one Anders had shown her, so he couldn’t refuse to see her. She found him in his bed still asleep, crusted blood on his face and arm. While he slept she healed him, finding a badly broken ankle before she finally decided to wake him. On her knees she gently whispered “Issac….” bloodshot eyes waiting for his to open, planning to commit his first look, the one before he hated her forever, to her memory forever, or well until whatever was next for her. She didn’t even care, but she loved Issac and the least she could do was admit her failing and her hypocrisy before anything rash happened. Gently she ran a hand over his forehead repeating his name softly. One last moment of peace.

 Issac awoke slowly. He thought he had heard Aliea’s voice calling his name. Of course it would be her…if it was she would be screaming at him and most likely pummeling him. As his vision became focused he saw it was her…red faced…sorrowful. “Aliea…I tried to find you…tell you first…I didnt want you to find out like that. I am so sorry…please say something…anything!” he was desperate.

Forgiviness or condemnation, he knew what he deserved. Instead she started to bawl. “I’m so so so sorry Issac” she cried out between her sobs. “I….I….I did something so terrible” she admitted to him, his face confused by her tears. Her lips trembled as he waited for her to explain. “I was so angry after Isabela I ran straight home and Anders was there….and” she couldn’t finish. Her shame enough to explain. ‘No’ she thought, there could be no confusion on this. “We drank and I was still so upset and we” she swallowed hard. “slept together.”

 Issac narrowed his eyes. Anyone. Anyone else. It could have been anyone else….he had wronged her first and it was not like he had the right to judge…except it was anders…her anders who had ripped her heart out as sure as his Anders did to him. He would understand…but he couldn’t forgive. That smug bastard did it to spite him…he never wanted her back…he just didn’t want them to be together. ” I think you should leave.” his tone was low and dangerous lacking the rage he felt in his heart. He would save it. Save it for what she should have done a long time ago….

Steeling herself she calmly said “No.” His face had turned hard and cold, just as she knew it would. “You know I had to tell you. I’m so sorry, it’s not something I would of planned, never in a million years, but I was angry…and I drank too much. He came on to me, and I was too drunk and stupid to say no…” Hot tears rolling down her face. “And I had to see you at least one last time” she whispered sadly. Her eyes fell to the floor waiting for him to react.

Issac turned. She had done just what he had done. It would have been different. It would have been forgivable even. He could have forviven her even if he hadn’t slept with Isabela first…but not with Anders…he could not forgive that. Deep down he knew he was to blame for all of this…it was all to late now, everything was crumbling in on itself. “Now you’ve seen me. And you should leave” he told her again in the same icy voice. He rose from the bed clad only in smalls but he didn’t care. He paid no attention to her as he found his breeches and pulled them on. Issac reached for his axe in the corner.  
Aliea tried to move, but found herself frozen to the spot. He was getting an axe, he was going to go after Anders…she supposed she should care, but all she felt was an urge to go to sleep. Why was he so angry at Anders again? Oh yes. He’d ripped her heart out, but then again so had Isabella. “Will you kill them both?” she asked flatly, not really sure where the words came from. Her eyes were empty of any left over emotion.  
“No. No just him.” he debated grabbing the sheild but decided against it. Maybe it would be even more statisfying to kill him with his bare hands watch that smug look fade forever as he choked the life out of his eyes.  
“Alright. I just thought since Isabela ripped your heart out and you slept with her she deserved the same treatment. Although maybe I should kill her before I…well never you mind” she replied after a moment. Logic and reason seeming to have fled her broken soul leaving her empty filled with regret and hate. “Would you have an issue with that?” she asked sadistically. ”If I cast a spell and just watched her blow up into a million pieces?”  
“Thats different. I was young, she was my first, and i didnt know that there was a difference between loving someone and fucking them.” he explained but his voice didn’t change. “Besides you aren’t like that.” he added.  
“Not to me. People change” she offered finally getting up off the ground. Cold eyes piercing his angry ones. “And I’ve got nothing left to lose” she said with a shrug. Grinning at his axe she moved to walk past him and out the door. She wasn’t thinking straight, she was aware of that, but she couldn’t think of compelling reason to care.  
He flung her hard, but so she landed on his bed. “Let me do this.” he snarled teeth bared. “I’m not going to do anything to you. Just him, now just fucking stop acting like this!”  
“Acting like what?” she snarled back. “I can do whatever I wish, kill Isabela, light my manor on fire, jump off the circle tower” she listed every dark thought she’d been having since the rift in her soul was created. Life, death, nothing mattered to her right now.  
“Acting like a bloody idiot trying to throw your life away.” he leaned over the bed and shook her by the shoulders. “I have to do this. And you are going to do nothing! Do you hear me Aliea!” he bellowed anger over taking cold indiference.  
“And axe-murdering my ex isn’t acting like a bloody idiot?” she questioned hotly trying to wriggle out of his grasp.”My life isn’t worth anything if your aren’t apart of it” she admitted quietly. “And you can’t stop me from throwing it away if you don’t love me any more. So make up your mind! Either we are together and you have a say in what I do, or were not and you don’t!.”  
Issac glared at her. “I don’t forgive you.” It was cruel to say. But he didnt and he wouldn’t. “But” it stuck in his throat but he forced it out, ” but I love you.” he didn’t relinquish his grip on her with one hand, but the axe crashed to the floor. He kissed her hard, not caring if she wanted it or not.  
Alive for the first time in hours she returned the kiss with equal force and violence. Muttering between heavy pants “Same to you, I love you, but I don’t forgive you”. She let her nails rake over his back red marks streaking across it.  
“What you did was worse” he cried out as he felt her nails dig into his flesh. He retaliated by biting her lower lip and pulling it with his teeth. He pressed hisimself into her letting her feel his cock straining against his breeches. Pulling a hand from his back she loosened his trousers pulling his erection free. “Well, you started it.” she muttered moaning a bit from his rough treatment. Slowly she stroked him nipping his lips as she kissed him back. Aliea adjusted her hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist, pinning her hand and his member between them.  
Issac bucked into her hand enjoying the heated friction. “Tell me how he fucked you.” he bit down into her shoulder. “Was he gentle?” his hand slinked down her body and rested momentarily at her hip.  
“Of course, tender as always, just like I remembered” she teased throwing her head back as she enjoyed the sharp pain of his teeth in her flesh. “I’d ask about Isabela but she’s already told me in great detail, I disagree though, I don’t think you are awkward at all” she offered with a bit of kindness in here voice as she ground against his cock.  
“There is nothing awkward about it” he blushed but didnt let up. He moved the hand from her hip and slipped it underneath her robe rubbing against her sex. “I wont be gentle or tender.” A finger ventured past her smalls sliding along her wet folds. “You dont deserve it.” Issac plunged a finger roughly inside.  
“Nor you, need I remind you that you cheated first” she panted out as he entered her. Pulling his head down to her lips she sucked his earlobe biting it harshly, then licking the mark, then repeating up and down his ear.

Issac growled again pumping his fingers in and out roughly. He rubbed a circle into her clit. He gritted his teeth as she worked over his ear and ground against him. He pressed his cock against her hand again. “Stroke me.” he barked at her. “Fucking stroke me harder.” He wriggled a finger teasing her other hole.

“Your wish is my command” she grunted as he toyed with her arse. Grasping him hard she slid her hand up and down his cock. Her sex was slick and warm as he filled her with his digits. She let out a breathy moaned as he breached her back door.

She felt so warm and wet around his fingers. He almost forgot about his anger at the feeling. He couldn’t believe how his rage had led to this, him feeling her inside, fingers filling both of her entrances. “Maker…I’m going to fuck you so hard…” He whispered before working the digits hard and fast. Her grip on his cock felt amazing he could spend right then and there, but no his anger returned. He was going to let her know his rage through how hard he was going to ram into her.

“Stop talking and do it” she demanded cockily spreading her legs even wider for him. His hands were amazing, Isabela was a fool to think he didn’t know his way around a ladies delicates. Moaning and nibbling his ears she waited for him to make the next move. This was the last thing she’d expected to happen when she came over, all but ready to die. Somehow it was better than anything else she might have imagined, anger and all. For she had her own anger to work out as well.

 “Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll just leave you here. All wet and waiting and I’ll walk out the door.” He slowly removed his fingers one by one. “And what will you do then? Will you run back to him? He bit down on her neck this time. “He won’t fuck you like I will.” He scraped his teeth down her neck, stopping to suck harshly leaving behind red marks. His free hand pawed at her breasts still beneath her robe. “Take this off.” He commanded.

Whining at the loss of his fingers she reluctantly pulled the robes over her head depositing it behind her on the bed. “You’ll have to show me before you can brag” she retorted. Moaning as he suckled her neck and fondled her breast. He wouldn’t leave, but the thought scared her a little.

 “I’ll show you, you won’t walk straight for a week.” Issac hissed as his mouth made its way to a newly exposed breast. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he couldn’t. He drew his mouth around one of the hard peaks and sucked gently before clamping his teeth down. While he did that he returned to thumbing her clit.

“Bring it on big boy” she egged him on using her free hand to smack his ass continuing to pump him harshly.  Aliea cried out in pleasure as he nipped her breast. Anger and love rolled over her as she was torn between wanting to fuck him and scream at him all at once. It was rough and angry, not at all like she imagined their first time would be, but after what happened perhaps it was better this way.

 Issac growled at her, and bit down again before returning to gentle suction. He took his finger out of her again. He pried her hand reluctantly from his cock. He laid against her, his length hard and ready. Issac let out out a small moan of pleasure feeling how slick and ready she was for him.

Aliea pressed herself against him, wet and hot. Hands freed up she returned to his back, healing the scratches just to carve them again. “I’m waiting” she called eager for him to fill him. She bit his ear again urging him on.

Goaded on by her taunt and scratches he thrust hard inside of her. Maker she was so tight and wet for him. Hot anger flashed in his mind. Anders had been there not long ago, loving her gently. He gripped her shoulder tightly and started drilling her hard. He would not be gentle, he would not be tender. She had run to him, run to the man who had left her for a cause, Aliea did not deserve him to go easy on her.

Aliea screamed out as he pressed into her roughly. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was tighter, hotter, wetter than Isabela. Isabela was surely better at fucking than her and the thought wouldn’t leave her mind. “Am I tighter?” she choked out as Issac continued his brutal pace, giving voice to her doubts. She wrapped her legs around Issac’s hips helping him fuck her hard and strong.

 “Yes…” Issac managed to say in between ragged breaths. “So fucking tight.” He leaned down to kiss her roughly again, forcing his tongue against hers. He slowed his pace still plowing into her deep and hard. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her. “So fucking tight.” He repeated.

Eyes rolling back in her head as he drilled her, Aliea kissed him back hard with teeth. One hand scratching his back as the other slid down his spine into the cleft of his ass. She wouldn’t be the only one to do whatever she wished as they made angry love on his bed. Pulling up her legs to give her a better angle she rubbed a rough circle on his pucker. Huffing she said “Good, don’t forget it next time we have a fight.”

Issac let out an involuntary moan as she toyed with his entrance. No woman had touched him like that. “Yes.” He cried out and started back to brutal pace. He ran his fingers through her hair tugging slightly.

Carefully she arched up sliding her fingers over his member in her sex slicking them quickly. Returning to his entrance she slipped her lubricated finger in as he fucked her. It was hard and angry, but for some reason it was so good she couldn’t get enough. Before she knew it she felt herself on the precipice of a release crying out against his mouth.

When her finger entered him Issac let out a low moan. She was showing him no mercy, just like he was showing none no her. “Fuck…like that…Maker…just like that!” Issac rolled a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hoping to make her scream out.

Grinning into his lips she pressed in harder reaching for his prostate. Arching her back into his cruel pinch. With the next thrust she came muscles clenching around him as she moaned and called out his name.  Riding out her pleasure she bucked against his muscular frame.

Issac started to thrust erratically into her. She had hit that spot that blessed spot. Then he felt her tense around him, Maker he couldn’t last, there was no way he could last. With a few final frantic thrust he came spilling into her with a hoarse cry. He collapsed against her, his breath shallow.

Anger fading as her heart slowed she let her hand slip from inside him and slid it up to soothe his scratched back. Her other hand gently stroked his hair not sure exactly why or how his happened. “That was quite amazing” she whispered.

 Issac leaned his head against her chest. “It…it was…” He paused,and didn’t say anything for a long while. “Aliea…” He finally said his voice weak, “I’m…I’m sorry.” He stroked her face gently. “I’m so sorry.” The angry sex had been amazing, but he now felt a dull ache in his heart replacing the anger that had resided there before.

“Well I suppose there are worse ways to have a first fight” she joked happy to hear the anger leave his voice. “And I don’t expect it to be easy or for Anders to survive an encounter with you…but I’m willing to try to make it work, if you are” she offered. Pouting her lips to offer a kiss she stared into his blue eyes waiting, hoping.

 He kissed her tenderly. “I want this to work. Its worth more to me than any amount of revenge or anger.” He rolled over to her side and wrapped his muscular arms around her. “I meant it when I said I love you.”

“I love you too, Issac. Forever and always” she told him between kisses loving the feel of him around her, happy again. It wasn’t the traditional way to do things, but they never seemed to get those things right anyway. Maybe the Maker smiled down upon them after all. Fin


	2. You Shouldn't Have

Aliea and Issac had found a tentative ceasefire most of the time, but when they made love the anger tended to return to inflame their passions. As long as Anders and Isabela walked around their biggest regrets were on display. Issac had gone looking for Anders a few times, but so far the mage had alluded him, knowing Issac would not appreciate the fact he’d gotten Aliea drunk and fucked her. It was to spite him, but he had no interest in actually dying at Issac’s hands.

When Issac finally did track him down, it was an accident, they’d just bumped into each other near Gamlen’s hovel. Issac didn’t have a chance to react and see if his bloodlust would force his hand, Aliea’s Anders attacked him first. It was a bloody battle, but in the end Issac got to squeeze the life from his throat like he’d hoped. There were other witnesses, so Aliea knew all of this, but she was still a bit angry and needed to punish Issac for killing her first love. Ever since that day she’d been a little off, a hole in her soul healing a little crooked. She laughed at the wrong times, didn’t smile as much, small things like that. Issac too was not himself before, there love was strong, but not as pure as it once was. They both knew it, but didn’t care. So when Issac woke up strung up to his bed with silk ropes around all his limbs, he wasn’t one hundred percent surprised. Aliea walked in the room a few minutes after he had woken up, testing the ropes one at a time, muscles straining to break their hold, but he was unable to gain an inch. “Their magical you see” she said with a twisted grin. “Do whatever you want, I deserve it” he said with a smile of his own. Any punishment was worth getting to rid the world of  _him_ ,

Aliea pondered a moment before reaching into her satchel for something. Slowly she pulled out a riding crop making sure to catch his glance as she cracked it against the sheets. She dared him to object with her eyes, but he said nothing. Walking around the bed she came up behind him, crawling up on the mattress with him, trailing the leather ends over his tan and unblemished skin. “Spin around for me” she joked using her magic to force his ropes free, turning his back to face her and re-tying the ropes. Issac braced for the first blow, not knowing if she meant to draw blood or just taunt him. After a few moments of watching him tense she let the whip crack. Red lines appeared drawing an pained grunt from Issac as they stung. “That is for cheating” she informed him.

Flicking the crop again she made an x of the welts on his skin. “And that’s for throwing me away the second I did the same to you” she said angrily. Thwack, thwack, thwack went her punishment as she angrily howled at him thinking of all his wrongs. The welts were raised and puffy, each additional blow more and more unbearable. He strained against her magic, unable to move, unwilling to protest. She hit him again and again, till his skin was all but ready to bleed with one more stroke and she stopped. 

“Wwwhat were those for?” he forced out, trying to keep up with her lists of sins. “You had to kill him!” she accused both knowing the truth and wishing it were false. “Yes” he admitted truly “You know I did. And not just because he attacked me first.” She huffed not yet satisfied with her punishment, but unwilling to permanently mar him. With a wisp of force magic she lined the pillows in front of him, loosing his ropes and forcing him to bend over for her.

“You know, your Anders told mine something…how much you hate to be bent over…why is that? You have such a delectable arse, I think it’s fair if I might have a…taste as it were.” Issac growled turning his head back to her in anger. “You wouldn’t” he reminded her. “Can I kill Isabela?” she asked honestly. “Well, no” he retorted. “Then let me punish you any way I wish” she offered letting agree to the humiliation or risk the broken Aliea’s wrath. “Well I’m not going to encourage you, but I’ll not let you hurt Isabela, she was innocent, unlike your…Anders” he spat out. “Good, I’ll take that as permission” she said with the little bit of crazy in her voice she got now.

Aliea gasped at sight of him. Large muscular thighs covered in dark hair both leading up to the most delectable arse she’d ever laid her eyes on. On her hands and knees she crawled to his bound form. He flinched as she placed her hands on his cheeks and spread them to take a look at his pucker. “You know…” she said seductively “I’m a little jealous of your Anders…this is one hot ass.” Sucking on a finger before rubbing the taut circle. Seeing his back still red and painful she had no more lust for hurting him, so she worked into him slowly. Once she earned a moan from the reluctant warrior she removed her hand and placed a kiss on his entrance. Slowly she pushed her tongue into him earning a whine of complaint and Issac began tugging harder at the knots.

Slipping her hand between his legs she grasped for his cock, traitorously hard. She laughed as she rimmed him, she knew it felt good. Stroking him as she forced her tongue into his bottom she couldn’t resist rubbing herself with her free hand. Issac thrashed and bucked against her, but refused to say a word. It felt good, but wrong. He did his best to focus on her strokes and not her mouth. Taking a moment to gently bite the curve of his arse so she could work her slicked finger from her play into him, curving it into his prostate. Issac moaned despite himself. It was all so wrong! How could it feel so good to be so wrong? Ropes, rimming, whipping, none of these things he liked or wanted.

Aliea worked another finger in, laving around keeping his hole slicked. Issac started thrusting into her hand close to coming as she did these naughty things to him. Just shy of his release she stilled, grasping the base of his cock hard. Issac bit his lip and grunted in disappointment. For a few moments she was quiet, the only sounds the rustling of her pack. The next thing he could feel while he strained on the bed was the cold smooth pressure on his entrance. “It’s smaller than him…so I know you can take it” she assured as she slowly worked the wooden phallus she’d bought into his arse. She made sure to hit his prostate just right as she worked it all the way in. Issac snorted in anger surely she’d had enough, there was no need to do this too. As if reading his thoughts Aliea laughed “we’re almost done dear…heart” words still a little twisted and stilted.

“I’ll let you come, after me” she said softly grinding the toy into him harder. Issac stifled an angry growl as she toyed with him. Pulling at the ropes just caused them to tighten on his wrists, but they never loosened. Crouching in front of him she picked up his face in her hands looking deep in his eyes. Love, lust, and a bit of darkness. “Please me” she directed lying back with her legs spread beneath his face. She licked her lips in delicious anticipation. He scowled but lowered his face to her sex. “Don’t bite…” she warned using her magic to twist the toy in him cruelly. He groaned out in forced pleasure with a tinge of pain. He nodded and sunk his face between her legs. From his side she could watch his arms and shoulders tensing and fighting the ropes, each muscle jumping and flexing for her.

He licked her slowly just barely grazing her nub with the tip of his nose. He didn’t intend to let her win so quickly, but when she wanted him to speed up she pushed the toy on his prostate and he invariably did as she wished. Head thrown back in cruel pleasure she began moving the toy not just in against his prostate, but in and out with careful threads of magic. She rolled her hips eagerly chasing her first orgasm as he licked her folds. Even bound and essentially being fucked Issac had a magical tongue, knowing just when to lick, when to nibble, when to suck. Judging his own noises carefully she forced the toy in faster and harder as she came bucking against his mouth. Unable to resist her a moment longer he came grunting against her sex, spraying his seed over the pillows as he came. Game over, she released the hold and before the ropes hit the ground he was on her. He kissed her hard, biting and angry. “Next time…I tie you up” he warned before kissing her again. Fin.


	3. I Win, You Win, He Wins

Issac sat in his study carving a wooden mabari to pass the time. The shavings falling haphazardly over the desk and floor as he tinkered. Aliea skipped in giant grin on her face. “I have a surprise for you” she teased waiting for him to put down his work and follow her. Apprehensively he followed, growing more and more worried as they approached the Gallows. “Wait why are we going here” he damned angrily. “I thought you’d like to see Beth” she spouted slightly crazed grin still gracing her lips. Tentatively he followed still unsure about this spur of the moment trip. Going through a hidden tunnel Aliea led them into a corridor in ill-repair. The stench of stale water thick. Issac’s temper flared when she led them into a room with his most hated of Templar’s Cullen, in just his under things sitting on an old cot in the corner of the room.

Cullen bolted up seeing Issac, the last time they’d been together Issac had tried to kill him and he hadn’t forgotten. “What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded. “You agreed, Issac could see Beth if I serviced you right? I never said I’d be alone, Issac and I are package deal you see,” she purred liking her lips appreciatively of Cullen’s state of undress. Issac scowled he had not interest in sexual congress with a bloody Templar, even if it would mean he’d see his sister. Aliea started untying her robes slipping them over her shoulders, revealing the nothing she had worn underneath. “No” he demanded trying to pull her clothes back up. “Yes” she corrected grasping at his crotch, smiling at the hardness forming there.

“I wouldn’t want to cheat Issac, come on, don’t you want to show Cullen not to trifle with you?” she enticed. For a moment Issac considered and that was his downfall. Aliea untied his belt while he though, Cullen nervously looking away, but making no move to leave. “Shall I assume you both would, primarily” she said rolling her eyes “like to be entering me?” They both nodded giving the other a side-eyeing glance. “Well you both can…at the same time even, after you get more acquainted… with each other, I need you two to get along before I agree to get so personal with you both” she careened letting her hands slide over her nude form. “Issac, why don’t you bend our good Templar knight over that desk?” she offered pointing at the wooden table on the other side of the room.

She walked over to it and climbed atop, spreading her legs and motioning to Cullen to follow. He faltered at first, but eventually followed shucking his clothing beside the desk. Back to the wall Aliea left just enough room for Cullen to place himself at her mercy, with the right angle for Issac to get to business. Without even a kiss to his lips, Aliea directed Cullen’s head down to her sex, staring at Issac and his hardened manhood longingly. Cullen began to slide his tongue over her earning a few moans of delight before Issac approached Cullen from behind. Bent over and willing to do anything from some reprieve from his doll-drum of a life Cullen tried to focus on Aliea with his rusty ministrations.

Issac glared at Aliea as he wet a finger before shoving it a little to hard into Cullen’s arse. Leaning over as he worked Cullen’s bottom he gave Aliea a savage kiss knocking her head against the wall as he did. “I’ll get you back for this” he gruffed. “Oh I hope you do,” she teased moaning against his lips from Cullen’s eager mouth. Issac’s preparation left much to be wanted so Aliea cast a liberal greasing spell on both his cock and Cullen’s entrance. Cullen pinioned between two deranged lovers couldn’t find it in him to complain. Even when he felt the rough burn of Issac’s cock press into him he just gasped against Aliea’s folds. Aliea ran a hand through his curls and kept the other in Issac’s keeping him bent over in range of her own lips. Issac grunted as he worked himself into the tight Templar behind.

He wouldn’t admit it to her, but it was good. He might even have to slow himself down to ensure they got to finish as she promised because him coming in the Templar was not acceptable. To buoy his odds he kept one hand on the of Cullen’s neck, not letting him leave his post, and the other pulling at Aliea’s nipples. Issac’s thrusts were harsh and fast fucking the Templar into as Issac filled him and brutally fucked him. Issac licked up Aliea’s neck nibbling and biting when finally she let out the telltale sign she was close. Issac picked up his pace hoping to help Cullen finish her off. His idea worked, the Templar’s face mashing into her did set her off moaning the Maker’s name as she came jerking against Cullen, who barely kept enough breath to keep up his licking. Aliea nodded to Issac, who in turn pulled back and out of Cullen, relaxing the hold on his neck. The Templar fell backwards onto the floor catching his breath.

Before Aliea could clamber off the desk Issac walked over the prone man kissing her deeply pressing his cock into her belly. “I’m going to take your arse,” he warned her. “All the better” she retorted stroking him with a free hand. Cullen coughed standing up while the two Hawke’s kissed. “I’m still here you know” he laughed stroking himself a few times, relieved to be off the desk, arse aching from Issac’s thick cock. Reluctantly Aliea pulled away from Issac and walked toward Cullen. This time she kissed him the taste of her still on his lips. Groaning as he slipped a quick hand inside her, eager to play once again. She pushed him on the bed on his back “Oh Cullen” she breathed, leaving Issac stroking himself watching them.

She titled her hips back as she mounted Cullen’s cock. It was bigger than she had expected, thick, but not too much so and long. Issac smirked as he watched Cullen sink into her, he was still bigger. As Aliea began to ride Cullen Issac had to watch a moment as she groaned to adapt to Cullen, too soon for Issac to join in. Instead he stalked forward running his fingertips along her back to remind her. For the most part she ignored him as she thrusted moaning into the Templar’s throat. Finally after kissing Cullen sweetly she reached back spreading her cheeks for Issac, signaling him to start. Stopping his own strokes Issac leaned down sticking his thumb in her mouth mid kiss, forcing her to turn her head to look at him. Cullen kept his eyes closed panting as Aliea rode him. Aliea sucked on Issac’s thumb for a while never stopping her motion on the Templar, even taking care to tweak his nipples to make him gasp.

When Aliea released his digit Issac wasted no time finding her entrance. He was a little more gentle with her than Cullen, but only just. Greasing his fingers again so Issac could add another Aliea moaned Cullen having started to play with her clit after working a hand between them. Hearing her moan Cullen’s name was infuriating, but Issac kept calm working her arse carefully so he could fit his wide girth into her. When she came from Cullen’s ministrations, crying out his name in the high pitched whine Issac grunted in anger. Finally prepared, even more so with the relaxation from her orgasm, Issac pressed the head of his cock into her. She cried out in sharp pain as he filled her. Cullen kissed her softly to muffle her cries as he tried to make the pleasure cover the pain of his thickness. Pain short lived Issac was properly mounted thrusting into her, finally able to reach her skin again with his mouth, kissing and nipping her back. Cullen groaned as the warrior’s cock brushed against his through her. He swallowed hard trying not to cut the event short even if it killed him. Issac cursed into her neck as her tightness squeezed him cruelly. It was so tight and hot, the Templar’s cock rubbing his to torment it. Issac grabbed at Aliea’s hair pulling it so he had more access to her neck. Suckling her as he rammed.

Cullen panting, Aliea moaning, as Issac grunted. Hand twitching on her nub Cullen quickened his pace as he felt his resolve slipping. Aliea let out mewling sounds as she came again. Issac sunk his teeth into her flesh winning him his own name on her lips as she came. Emboldened by his victory he sped up his advances, signaling the end for the poor Templar at the bottom of the pile. Meaning to chide Issac for his pace Cullen had called out his name, but as he came it ended up a pleasurable drawl on the Templar’s lips. Grinning at his success on both his lovers Issac placed another bite hoping to win one final peak from his lady. With teeth sparking intense pleasure Aliea came a final time squeezing tightly on Issac’s cock as she thrusted into him, Cullen silently lying beneath the two as they rutted, him still inside her.

Screaming out his name Aliea turned back to catch Issac’s gaze as he finally came half tempted to say his own name. Instead he called out Aliea’s spurting into her as she continued to mewl at her own release. After they caught their breath, they disentangled. Issac got up first, dressing swiftly then returning to the still nude Templar, lying on the bed spent. “So I can see my sister WHENEVER I wish?” he questioned. Cullen just nodded weakly. Aliea dressing as the men talked, a bit of a limp in her step. As the couple went off to see Bethany Issac paused at the doorway giving the Templar one last thought. “Same time next week?” And Aliea just smiled. Fin


	4. Revenge

Was it too much? Had they gone too far in their revenge upon the other? He had implimented methods of the templars and she was bound before him wearing a collar to silence her magic. The powerlessness he wanted her to feel…was this too much?

But he had paid for the room at the blooming rose after all…it would be a waste not to make use of it and make use of his little whore bound to the bed. As he contemplated he heard her muffled cries stifled from the gag in her mouth. He sat next to her on the bed and ran his hand up her smooth thigh. Aliea was clad only in the black lacey smalls of a prostitute. She cried out again and he relented pulling the gag out of her mouth.

“This doesnt impress me.” she spat. Good some fight was just what he needed. “Oh? It doesnt? Well i am not here to impress you whore. Im here to fuck you, but i doubt you’ll leave disappointed.” Issac brushed his hand across her scantily covered breasts. She fought back a shudder he could tell. This would be worth it her fighting back…it would make this a challenge and he liked to win. With a swift hard yank he ripped the fabric causing her breast to spill out. “Mmm nipples hard already.” he whispered with a disappointed tone as he drug his othe hand up her leg and past her smalls. “And so wet…is that all for me or is it the whore instinct kicking in.”

 He sunk a finger into her and rubbed her nub with his thumb but she made no cries of pleasure Just bit her lip. Issac chuckled. “Well im not here to please you anyway.” he pulled his finger out and pressed it, coated with her slick, up to her lips. “Clean it off like a good girl.” He cooed with false sweetness She took it into her mouth eagerly tasting herself before biting down with a wicked grin.

Issac snatched his finger away. “Ow! Bad girls get punished!” he twisted a nipple roughly with his other hand. “If you bite the next thing i put in your mouth you’ll fucking regret it!” he said before bringing his mouth over her other nipple and sucking hard and grazing his teeth over the stiff bud. She couldn’t help but buck against him and he laughed once more as he released her nipple from his lips. Issac rose from the bed and quickly shucked his breeches and smalls revealing his swollen prick. He straddled her chest cock pressed against her cheek. “What do you think?” he rubbed it against the side of her face. “Seen bigger.” aliea replied shortly. ”ill shut you up whore.” he slid his cock to her mouth. “Open” he commanded and she did so only slightly to spite him. He would have no more of he sass as he rammed it inside her watching her lips stretch to accomodate his girth.

He held himself hilt deep until she gagged around his member. He let up pulling out enough to let her breathe then thrust back in repeating the motion over again. “Use your tongue slut im not paying to have you lie under me like a dead fish!” he felt the vibrations from her throat like a growl but she did as he asked and he felt her tongue make a long swipe at the underside of his cock.

When he pulled away she licked at the head laping up the moisture from his tip. “Fuck…just like that…get me slick youll need it for what i do next.” Aliea turned her head causing his cock to slip from her mouth. “What! What are you going to do to…” Issac forcefully thrust back into her mouth. “It was going to be a surprise! Im going to fuck your pretty little ass.”

 She struggled a bit against her bindings as he continued to run his cock back and forth in her mouth against her tongue. “Im going to ruin that arsehole of yours…going to fucking stretch it so wide with this cock…” he grunted pulling out of her mouth aware his own dirty talk and the heat of her mouth was getting him too close to the edge.

“Im going to turn you around.” he said bluntly releasing her bonds and flipping her over. She made to flee trying to wriggle from his grasp leaving scratch marks up and down his torso, but with her magic muted he easily over powered her and bound her arms behind her back. “Hmm well i guess I do like a whore with some fight.”

He held her away from him her ass in the air. Issac slid a finger back into her and then added another. Aliea made a small moan and rocked back letting them sink farther in. “I think you are starting to like this slut.” he slapped her ass hard with his free hand. “Should i fuck you her first?” issac asked as he pumped the two fingers in and out. “or shall I go directly to that tight arse?”

She made no reply and he removed his fingers. “Well if you dont answer me I guess we can cut right to the chase. Besides,” he took a long swipe of his tongue across her slick entrance teasing her nub with two fingers. “I’ve sampled this many times. I think I’d like my whore to show me some new tricks.” 

Aliea let out a cry as he licked at her and abruptly stopped. He grabbed a bottle of oil provided on the nightstand. He poured some on a finger and traced the tight hole before slowly pushing it in feeling the heat and tight resistance. “I thought you’d be looser” he taunted working his large finger in and out. “May take longer than expected…” without warning he thrust his cock into her slit. “just something to do while I get you ready” Issac grunted as he withdrew both finger and cock painfully slow.

Issac moved to coat a second finger slowly stretching her again filling her with his prick and fingers. “Mmmmm i could almost keep doing this.” he grunted rocking back in forth into her. “Not a surprise you have no follow-through.” she spat between heavy breaths. Issac thrust deep into her elciting a heady moan from her lips. “I knew you wanted this whore.”

Being in control over her gave him a sick thrill he’d never felt before. He pulled out after readying her. He spread her cheeks apart even more and slicked his cock with oil before pressing the tip to her entrance. “Beg for it” he whispered. Aliea shook her head and he pushed in slightly. Barley inside her he stopped. “I said beg me!” this time she didn’t respond but bit her lip trying to resist.

It was a battle of will and self control both knowing what the wanted yet neither wanting the other to win, issac knew how he could get the upper hand as he reached underneath her to tease her clit. she moaned after trying to hold back. “Say it!” she still wouldn’t give into his demands but pushed herself back letting the head of his cock sink into her.

”Stubborn whore.” he cursed succumbing to the feeling of being inside of her. He slowly moved to where his cock was buried up to the hilt. He wanted to slam furiously into her over and over but he knew no matter how dark their game was he didn’t really want to hurt her. “Maker so tight….so fucking tight…” he let a moan escape his lips as he let her get used to his girth. Looking down he could see how stretched she was.

Enveloped in her his cock gripped tight he rocked back and forth forgetting himself in the pleasure. “Aliea…..” he moaned over and over again before she snapped him out of it. “Ha the worst you can do, pathetic.” she hissed. Issac growled increasing his speed causing her to cry out “yes! Maker yes!” he grabbed her shoulders for leverage and thrust deep into her over and over their cries mingling together.

Her moans turned to wails of pleasure when Issac teased her clit once more. He felt her getting close, the tell tell quivering in her legs before she came. “You love this dont you?” Aliea writhed beneath him “yes…Issac…” she cried as she went over the edge. He had to be careful as her muscles tensed around his cock. “Shit…I think I’m going to…” “come in me” she whispered as he groaned. “Beg me” he managed to say through clenched teeth.

“Fuck…please Issac please…” he thrust once again. “Say you’re my whore.” he punctuated with another thrust. “I’m your whore…” she cried expecting him to soon spill inside her. Instead, he pulled out cruelly and positioned himself standing in front of her his cock painfully ready. “Thats right. And a whore doesn’t deserve to take my seed.” he stroked himself and with a few hard pumps he came hot white spurts across her face.

He collapsed next to her and undid her bindings and silence collar. “You are a bastard.” She playfully smacked his chest. Issac laughed. “You know you liked it. Here.” He lapped his release from her cheek causing her to moan in surprise. “If you’d have just behaved…” he chuckled. “And make it easy on you? Fat chance.”

fin!


	5. Right Where I Want You

 Issac should have known something was up when the normally dingy table in Varric’s suite had a thick black tablecloth, but he was too preoccupied with the merriment of the evening to come. Aliea had spent the entire day whispering naughty things in his ear as they traipsed all over Hightown shopping for this and that. Things like “I can’t wait to suck that big thick cock of yours” and “I need you to pound me like a filthy whore” bounced in his thoughts as the low cut blouse Isabela had bought her once again stole his attention from his hand of diamond back.

Drinks were flowing freely and Aliea excused herself slipping away quietly, once she was gone it was if everyone got so taken up in the new hand they forget to expect her back. Varric, Fenris, Merrill, Aveline, Donnic, and Isabela all laughed and joked as the hand wore on. Moving to stretch out his leg, Issac realized he couldn’t move his right leg at all. Confused he tried the left, but he found it just as stuck. The hand resting on the armrest was also seemingly glued to the wood, only his left arm had free movement to grab his drink and toss out his cards. Just before he went to clear his throat to ask what kind of prank the others had played he felt nimble fingers pulling at his belt.

Looking down slyly he found Aliea’s devious grin looking up between his meaty thighs. She slipped a hand to her mouth, pressing a single finger to her mouth before magically tucking his chair in further under the table. Every bit of her was no hidden, tablecloth pulled over his waist quickly with no one else noticing the change in his posture. Issac felt her lithe hands release him fully quickly stroking his already hard length. Still tied to the chair with invisible bonds it was all Issac could do not to moan loudly and give into the pleasure. The thin prick of anger kept his cool as she fondled him, right in public, next to their friends.

She knew he would never of agreed to do this, so she just did it anyways. Her favorite part of the game to try and get him to tell her to stop, and even when he wanted her too, he had never done so. It was strange for him, pretending to care about the cards when all he wished to do was grab her by the scalp and thrust into her open mouth. He could swear he felt her giggle on him, but quickly she returned to sliding him in and out of her mouth, hands touching his sac and stroking his shaft.

Bound as he was he couldn’t even move to her at all, so when she slipped him out and just suckled the tip he had to bite off the cries of frustration with no way to do anything about it. Aliea loosed his binds enough to pull his hips towards her before tightening them back. Awkwardly she worked a hand into his trousers dragging them slowly to his cleft. Nails short and finger slicked she found his pucker and pressed in, delighting in the soft huff she finally earned from him. Sparks of lightening mixed with long swallows on his cock as she teased his balls. 

Issac began missing turns, throwing hands and his blush was so dark everyone noticed it, but paid no mind, happy to win against the Champion. Finally Issac just told them to deal him out, lying his head on the table as Aliea worked his shaft with tenacious vigor.

Magic stimulating his prostate Aliea sped her strokes and kept his cock wet and warm with her mouth. Issac let out an audible groan as he came, but the others just ignored it, thinking he’d just passed out on the table. In reality he’d been biting his lip raw as she milked every drop of cum from his cock. He felt the pressure of the ties dissipate and her hand withdrew, wiping him and tucking him back into his pants. Then she was gone, walking back in a few minute later and whispering into his head still on the table. “I told you I could make you like it…” she teased. He blushed and turned his head to eye her giving her a tiny grin. She thumbed his bloodied lip healing it discreetly and sat next to him once again, running her hands over his back as if caring for a drunken lover who’d had too much. She’d let him have his charade, the fun of it wasn’t in the getting caught after all. 

fin


	6. Both

Aliea reached the clinic at the same time that Isabela left, the rogue gave her a strange look, but left without a word. Still furious about the incident Aliea didn’t bother to engage her in conversation. She and Issac had finally gotten to a somewhat stable point in their twisted relationship and she didn’t wish to restart any arguments. For now it was risky enough to visit Anders in the first place, but this was an emergency. She was two weeks late for her moon cycle and had just realized it. Lips still swollen from their angry lovemaking session the night before she quickly healed them up while waiting for the healer in hiding. It was all wrong with Issac since that night, but she couldn’t get enough of their rough encounters, each making her hate him and love him more.

Anders sat hunched over. He held his head confused and hurt over his finindings, but he didn’t have the right to be. Issac was no longer his and it seemed the warrior had set out to prove it by being with his counterpart Anders’ Hawke and…well he couldn’t be certain but the way Isabela looked at him…the child she was now carrying…it was Issac’s. He turned to see Aliea at the door of the clinic…Maker he did not want to give her that news. “Oh…Aliea what can I do for you?”

“Hi” she managed weakly approaching him slowly. “I need your advice…” she started worrying her lip and unconsciously touching her belly. It was hard to look at him, he was exactly like her own Anders, now dead, the one who’d ruined it all, but she wasn’t here to relive past wrongs. She had to be sure that her hunch was correct, see if she was carrying a child. Depending how far along she actually was it could easily be Issac’s or Anders’, she wouldn’t be sure till she had it, if it was in fact there. Perhaps she would never know, but she felt she would, she already felt sure it was Issac’s, Grey Warden’s weren’t known for there virility.

 “Have a seat.” He motioned to the empty chair beside him. It was strange to see her…his now deceased doppelganger would speak of her often. They had both left their loves for the greater good…but in their hearts they could never let go. That was why he had done it, his double sleeping with Aliea again when she was vulnerable… He should have never done it…and now he is dead. “What do you need advice about Aliea?”

“It’s just…you see….” she stammered feeling awkward even broaching the subject with former Issac’s lover. “I am….I am….late….my moon cycle” she finally spat out tears rimming her eyes. She wanted to be wrong, she needed to be wrong about this. The last thing her and Issac needed now was a baby. They were both far to broken to be able to bring a normal child into this world. Aliea stared into Anders’ honey brown eyes hoping he would make all her fears go away by telling her she was wrong.

 A cold fear gripped his heart. Issac…or his double…no it had to be Issac because of a Grey Warden’s sterility…but that meant…no no…two children with two different women…clearly Issac had moved on, and the realization stung. “I’m certain it will be alright. Here just come over to this exam table. I will check you out and we can alleviate those fears ok?”

Aliea nodded her head and went to where he directed. She swallowed nervously as he examined her. If Issac was the father, no he must be, she reminded, would he even be happy? Would he be done with her? Or would it make him a little less twisted? He used to speak of children before…She wasn’t ready, she knew he wasn’t but if this child was coming, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Aliea closed her eyes and prayed it was all just a big mistake, she’d just gotten confused, her sense of time was a little off since that night after all.

 Being a healer he barely had to lay a hand on her stomach to feel the new life growing inside. Maker…Issac did…and so close together…what had happened to the ma he loved? The Issac he knew wouldn’t have…or maybe it was just some mistake? Aliea looked at him with such sadness in her eyes. “I’m…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Was all he could muster.

“Sorry?” she asked confused. She was less than overjoyed, but it seemed the wrong thing to say to an expectant mother. “I don’t understand” she questioned unsure. “Am I pregnant? or not?” she demanded tears falling from her cheeks, the emotion of it all too much to contain in her small frame. It was hard not to look away, but she kept her eyes on his waiting for his response, the answer to the question that might change her life forever.

 “Yes…you…you are with child.” He said quietly. He couldn’t detach himself from this like he could other patients. “If you…if you need anything… if you’re not ready…” he hated even suggesting it, “there are herbs one can use to…terminate the pregnancy.” He frowned. This was not good for anyone…

That was it. She was carrying his child. “I…I…” she didn’t know what to say. Terminate it? Could she? What about Issac? She wasn’t some child she had the means to raise children and at one point she had wanted them. “I’ll have to think about it” she finally said standing up in a daze. She had to find Issac, that much she was sure about. Even if she didn’t wish to keep it, she’d tell him, she still loved him after all. But would he still love her, since there was that small chance that it wasn’t his…

 “I’ll be here if you need me.” He said helping her off the table. He had done the same just moments ago with Isabela…Maker how could Issac do this? He sighed at the thought of it.

Aliea stumbled home barely paying any attention to her surroundings, only by Varric’s contacts with the Carta did she get there unmolested. Her eyes were red-rimmed from the constant stream of silent tears that soaked her light blue dress. She forced the door of Issac’s mansion open without knocking, she’d more or less moved in with him since neither of them were apt to want to spend time where she’d slept with Anders.

 Issac stood stunned by the news…he had…with her…this was the only way this situation could have gotten any worse. Maker what would he tell Aliea? “Oh you know that night I was unfaithful to you…I kind of impregnated Isabela…yeah hope you don’t mind…” He wanted to bang his head against the wall. “Are you sure its…its mine…OW!” He rubbed his face tenderly where she had just smacked him. “Andraste’s tits Isabela I was just asking. Ok so now what do we do?” He was at a loss. Of course he loved the idea of children…but not like this…and not with…her.

Aliea barged in the foyer tears still running down her face. Seeing Isabela standing there shocked her so much she forgot what she was upset about. “Why is she?” she started bitterly. Balling her fists while she bit her tongue trying to remember how she promised herself not to get into this fight with Isabela.

 “Aliea I can explain…” Issac stammered. “I’ll leave you to tell her. I don’t think I want to go deaf from the screams.” Isabela said as she exited the room. Issac bit his lip could she have made this sound any worse! “Aliea remember love…you did say you love me, and you had your own transgression that you don’t need to be reminded of…” He could just faint…it was like the whole bottom of his world had just fallen out.

“Yes…” she acknowledged taking a step towards him warily. “As long as you didn’t just do it again I’d hardly have reason to…be angry again” she offered eyeing him suspiciously as he stammered. What could Isabela have news of that would upset her so? Her thoughts were jumbled from the stress of it all and she didn’t even try to guess, so she stared patiently waiting for Issac to fess up to this latest bout of bad news.

 “No no I didn’t…I um…I just found out…well that night…it had a rather unexpected result…” He looked down at his feet, blood pounding in his ears. She’d leave him, she’d leave him for sure. How could she not?

“Spit it out Issac” she huffed annoyed, what in the name of the Maker was he on about? she wondered. Her own news finally coming back her and the sense of urgency she’d come in with returned. She was carrying his baby or so she hoped and she had to tell him before anyone else knew. He’d be happy though right? Surely he would…she couldn’t take it if he left, her cracked heart would shatter forever if he did.

 “Isabela…she’s she’s…having…a baby.” He couldn’t even look up, he waited to hear the door slam. “Its mine.” He said with a sigh. “Aliea…I didn’t mean for this to happen…I’m sorry…I had no idea…”

“No” she said matter-of-factly. “No you are wrong. You see I am having your baby. Well I think it’s yours, most probably it’s yours. She must of just overheard Anders tell me.” Aliea said psyche crumbling around the edges of her mind. Isabela pregnant? That was too much for her to handle, especially on top of her own pregnancy.

Issac collapsed against the wall. “You…you’re pregnant…I…I got you both….fuck.” This wasn’t true this couldn’t be true… “He was sure? I mean he’s a miserable bastard and could just have said that to make us unhappy.” He was reaching he knew…but…but it just couldn’t be true!

“No just me” Aliea repeated in denial. “You didn’t get Isabela pregnant…tell me you didn’t get Isabela pregnant.” Sucking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. Instead of taking a long one she took several quick ones getting little air into her lungs and making herself feel faint. Her face was pale and she wobbled on her feet telling Issac again to tell her Isabela was not with child.

 “I…I didn’t mean to…I didn’t mean to do that to either of you…” He slunk down further. “This cannot be happening…Maker…this is a dream a horrible horrible dream…” He banged his head hard against the wall. “Are you sure!?”

“I’m sure! Tell her she needs to be sure!” Aliea panicked pacing the room frantically. “Anders said it was sure…he seemed really sad about it actually” she remembered. “Wait…Is she keeping it?” she asked all of the sudden, Anders offer floating in the back of her mind. “Is she going to have the baby?”

 “She said Anders was sure…and…wait you aren’t suggesting she…no she’s not! She’s keeping it…its partly mine after all.” He opened his eyes. “You’re not going to…our baby…you’re going to keep it right?” The thought terrified him…as much as the child was unexpected…he wanted it…he couldn’t imagine doing away with it.

“Well…I hadn’t decided…” she said slowly watching him carefully. “He said it was easy enough if I wanted to…just some herbs or something…” she continued letting her bitter feelings about Isabela having his child color her reaction, tormenting him for no real reason other than to make him squirm. How dare he have a baby with Isabela…he was supposed to have one with her…this was all wrong!

 “You want to kill our baby!” He glared at her. “You know I didn’t want this to happen! Take it out on me all you want, but not our child!” She couldn’t even be thinking that! How could she? Their child… “Look anything you need…I’ll pay for it.” He looked wildly about pure emotional panic on his face. “Don’t do this to me!” He said through tears.

Aliea huffed folding her arms across her chest. She shook her head “Don’t offer me money like I am some whore, you know good and well my estate is just as flush as yours.” She bit her lip thinking on his panicked face. “Does that mean you’d do anything for Isabela’s child too? Which is more important? It might not even be yours” she finally admitted dejectedly.

 “Not mine…oh…well then why tell me its mine. And of course I’d do anything for the other child, ITS STILL MINE is it not!?” He dug is hands into his hair and pulled. “Is there any way we can find out whose it is? Because if its that bastards you can’t possibly keep it!”

“So if it isn’t you’d toss it aside like trash? I said it’s yours because I feel it is, I can’t know, but it feels like yours” she ended softly. “I must of conceived it the same day as Isabela so it could of been his…but the Grey Warden taint…I just know it’s not” she cried.

 Issac felt suddenly shamed by his reaction. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I’m sorry.” He rose and moved towards her. He loved her, he truly did. “Aliea…what are we going to do?” He put a hand on her shoulder hoping she would not rebuff him.

She tensed, but didn’t shrug off his touch. “What are YOU going to do about Isabela?” she asked before offering up how she felt about her own situation. Aliea had just barely figured to approach Issac about her own child, now with this second baby…nothing made sense now.

“I don’t know…I don’t know…” He moved a bit closer. “What do you want me to do?” He finally offered a bit frightened with what she might say.

“You cannot be with her” she declared fear tinging her voice. “I couldn’t take it” she added pathetically. Finally giving in she placed her wet cheek on his smooth chest taking what little comfort she could from him. Anger and sadness warred within her. Everything too mixed up for her to know exactly where she stood on anything but him, she knew no matter what she still wanted to be with him.

 He held her tight against his chest. “She’ll have to be around…I have to make sure that she’s safe…and you…I have to keep you safe as well.” He knew she wouldn’t like this at all…but he had to make sure that both of them would be ok.

“But you can’t be with her…don’t you understand?” she cried out against him twisting in his arms. “You picked me…you picked me…it’s not fair” she sobbed. Her anger rose up as she struggled against his arms. She would not accept Issac being with Isabela, the once had already ruined so much.

 “She’s going to be the mother of my child, but you are right. I’m with you.” The flittering hope of somehow having them both crossed his mind before his dismissed it with a shake of his head.

“I shouldn’t have had to remind you” she pouted nuzzling his chest. “How could you Issac…both of us in one day….cruel Maker indeed” she lamented. Anger fading slightly as he tried to reassure her.

 “I didn’t plan it…it would have been the same day that you and that bastard…never mind…just never mind…I love you…we can work through this mess. I know we can.” He shook a little as she clung to him. How they would go about doing so he had no idea.

Unbidden a sob escaped from her trembling frame. “I’m scared” she whimpered. “We aren’t right…you know we aren’t right…and children…multiple…Issac…this is all wrong…it shouldn’t of been this way” she rambled.

 “I know…its not…but its happening and there is not much we can do.” He let out between his own sobs. This was a horrible mess, but they had to deal with it somehow.

“So you really want us both to keep them? I honestly didn’t know there even was another option until he told me…sheltered life on the run I guess, father and mother didn’t talk much of pregnancy or at least unwanted ones…” she mused closing her eyes as he held her tightly. “I thought you might demand it of me…since it could be Anders…at least technically…and you did…more or less I suppose…”

 “I can’t tell you what to do…I can only tell you what I’d want. If you decide to…not have the baby…I cannot stop you…I can’t guarantee I can stay with you…I…I don’t know if I could deal with it.” Issac said through tears.

“Issac I…I want to have the baby…I think…at least…I think I do” she offered. “I can’t lose you…if I did I really would throw myself of the Gallows” she chuckled darkly. Her broken heart only freshly mended was still so very fragile, staying with Issac was the only thing holding it together.


	7. Forced Entry

The first one she gave him a pass, it might have been a mistake. The second she cleared her throat giving him a clear warning. After the third she had to find a way to punish him. Issac had been out in Hightown fifteen minutes and could not resist ogling the young noble’s arse’s and she was not about to put up with that.

Excusing her off while Issac enjoyed the view of a few more ladies was easy enough, making it to Isabela’s room in the hanged man was a little more difficult, at least so that no one saw her go. Once she had her primary objective in hand she tucked it back in her shoulder bag and waited.

As the crowds thinned out Aliea made her move, pulling Issac aside and ducking into one of the darker alleys. “Issac…” she said in a sing song voice waiting till she had his complete attention. “Whaaa” he started  before she grabbed him tightly in a bout of force magic. First she bent him down, on his knees in front of her. “I told you I don’t like it when you stare at other girls and to do it right next to me…you really ought to be taught a lesson” she explained.

Issac flushed, he had thought he’d been smooth, apparently not. He shrugged as well as a man in a fist of the maker could. “Sorry…love” he managed with a crooked smile. “Oh, you will be” she said with a twisted grin herself. Issac groaned as she pulled him up with her magic, he was twisted around and he felt her walk up behind him, nimble fingers worked around his waist working the knot at his waist. Issac smiled, he could deal with the kind of punishment then ended up naked…

He was so distracted by her fingers freeing his cock he didn’t notice the scrape of the barrel she’d dragged in front of him. Aliea pulled a piece of cloth from her bag and laid it atop the dirty barrel top and Issac got a little nervous, a bit too much barrel attention and not enough cock sucking. Aliea grinned as she shoved his pants the rest of the way down, smalls too. “Wait…” Issac extolled as she backed away from him and forced him over the barrel, he took little comfort in the clean cloth that protected his dick from the splintered and dirty barrel.

Aliea kicked his legs apart allowing him the humiliation of having to spread his legs for her to stay upright. He felt a cold finger slide down his cleft seeking refuge in his entrance. Issac laughed “You know, if you want to play with my arse you only had to ask, no need for force.” Aliea pressed a kiss to the small of his back as she slowly began to work into him.

For a moment Issac relaxed, even enjoying the sudden surprise of anal play out where one could still hear the din of the Hightown shopping crowd. Aliea eased her finger out of him, taking both hand and pulling his cheeks apart. Issac quirked a brow and tried to spin his head around, but he found the force magic still had him forced in place. As he felt the cool wet strip of her tongue on his hole he squirmed in place. “No! no no no!” Issac screeched cheeks burning bright red as he begged for her to stop. “The louder you are the more people you are going to attract” she reminded before going back to town on his arse.

Issac cut off his cries as he realized how true her warning was. He either had to endure the awkwardness or risk having some member of the public walk in on him bent over for his tiny lover with her tongue in his arse. He opted for the private shame, trading his cries of no for soft whimpers of half pleasure half embarrassment. Aliea worked her tongue in as far as possible, using her small hands to weave beneath him and stroke his cock and toy with his sac.

Slowly she added a finger back into the mix earning her more cries of pleasure. Aliea cast a grease spell over her fingers as she stretched him out for more. Issac panted as he felt himself coming close, but Aliea was quick to squeeze the base of his cock and still her motions until he was back under control again. Issac was about out of his mind in tortuous pleasure as she fit all four of her fingers into him at one. “Now it’s time for the real fun” she taunted slowing pulling out each finger from his now loosened hole.

Issac tried to fight the magic to turn and see what she was up to, but she kept him motionless on the barrel. He heard more scraping and then he felt her on him again. Something cool and slick rubbed on his cleft, slicked up with more magic grease. “What are you doing?” he demanded. “I’m reminding you whose you are” she said shortly. The hard cool object found his hole and pushed in slowly. ‘A toy?” he wondered as she withdrew it and pushed it back in again. Her motions were so smooth, he felt no fingers awkwardly grasping the base, he was truly baffled, but whatever it was it felt…divine.

Each pass she pushed the toy deeper, earning louder and louder moans from Issac. The crowd seemed a lot less important as she pleasured him so nicely. When finally it seemed she’d gotten the toy all the way in he realized something strange, he didn’t feel her fingers at the base, no he felt…cloth? and bare flesh towards the bottom. His eyes grew wide and he fought even hard to turn back and see. this time she let him.

Her dress was hiked up, gathered up something that was strapped to her with leather bands around her hips. The ‘toy’ he had thought she was using was actually attached to her. She was fucking him standing up on a small crate to give her the right height. “That’s enough” she said as she turned his head back forward. “Now it’s time to purr for me” she cooed fucking him harder with the strap on device she’d pilfered.

Issac tried to fight it, tried to say it wasn’t good, he didn’t like it, but his damn mouth betrayed him. Each cry of no came out as “oooooohhh” each time he thought stop it came out “moooreeee.” What little movement he could manage ended up being complimentary to her thrusting. She was a novice at this, but she seemed to have little trouble finding what way he best responded and repeating the action. For good measure she’d sent a shock of electricity out to find his prostate adding a shock of pleasure to her bold motions.

Aliea grabbed hold of Issac’s hips fucking him as hard as her small frame would allow. Issac bit his lip and tried to hide his moans of pleasure, half to keep her from knowing half to keep passersby from seeing. Either way Aliea was satisfied with what she’d wished to accomplish…after one last thing. “Whose are you?” she asked as she rode his prostate with the toy, dragging it along the gland over and over with each thrust.

At first he said nothing, but then he felt his orgasm building and he had a sneaking suspicion she may stop if he didn’t comply. “Yours!” he cried out as he came spraying his seed on the cloth that he know very much appreciated from keeping the grime and splinters from his cock. “Good boy” she purred reaching forward to stroke his hair. “Now next time…” she leaded. “the only arse I’ll ogle is yours.” Aliea smiled, it was good to elicit that promise out of him, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time she used this particular toy on him. Issac hope the same, but he would never ever admit it. Fin


	8. Don't Tease

Cullen was loathe to admit it, but he craved another encounter with the two broken Hawke’s. It was wrong, but ever so hot to have them fighting over him while they grinded against his toned templar body. Man on a mission he approached Aliea in the Hanged Man lingering his fingers over hers as Issac watched from a table. He slid his fingers up her forearm and she leaned into it, Issac fumed, but Cullen continued wanting to force his hand. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, keeping his eyes locked on Issac’s as he slid his hands down her hips. She’d been drinking and in the mood for another go with him so she didn’t back off when his hand tightened on her arse.

Aliea inhaled his sweet scent half hard labor half dusty library, but all pure sexual energy. Issac stalked over to the two flirting, but didn’t say a word, he pried Cullen’s hands off of his women’s derriere and huffed at the Templar. Issac quirked his brow and Cullen nodded letting Issac know he was not there to steal her, but to share once again. Issac grabbed the Templar’s wrist hard and led him out of the Hanged Man with Aliea following close behind. “Issac wait…what are you doing?” she cried out confused as Issac yanked and pulled Cullen into the closet alleyway. Issac found a barrel and shoved Cullen over it unceremoniously. Aliea cried out as Issac’s rough treatment of their joint lover. “Issac please” she complained pushing him away from the Templar worry staining her face. “Fine” Issac said curtly “You can prepare him then, he seems keen on starting something with US I was just trying to hurry it along” he offered giving her the space to kneel behind him.

Aliea nodded and kneeled behind the Templar soothing him softly before reaching underneath him to untie his off-duty trousers. Cullen stayed mostly quiet but offered slight encouragement as Aliea thumbed his cock still trapped beneath his smalls. Once she’d cleared off the fabric his toned arse she ran a hand down his cleft and rubbed gently before adding her tongue to the mix. Issac couldn’t help but fondle himself as he watched her, kneeling in the dirt. Before she even brought her lips to the Templar’s pucker Issac had climbed behind her and ripped off her smalls. He sunk into her and whispered “Don’t forget who you are really with mage” as she began to lap at the Templar’s arse. Aliea nodded at his reminder, struggling to prep the curly haired man as Issac pounded her. She managed to fit three fingers in him before Issac slowed his savage, but welcome assault on her.

“He’s ready” Issac informed as the warrior slipped out of her and pulled her out of his way. Issac spat into his hand, not even willing to let Aliea lend him a grease spell before he pressed his wide cock into the Templar’s tight arse. Cullen cried out in pain as Issac started, but didn’t ask for him to stop or even slow. Aliea whimpered beside them, feeling tossed aside and frustrated, but too scared of Issac to complain. Cullen knew the risk he’d taken being so brass with Aliea, but it was worth it. Issac gripped Cullen’s hips tight as he forced his length into the Templar. “Harder” Cullen begged not wanting to show any weakness to the warrior. Aliea finally stood up from the ground not liking to be left out of the activities. When she tried to touch Cullen Issac growled. “Issac” she chided, “What should I do? Just watch as you get to tap that fine Templar ass” she protested. Issac scoffed not willing to share his prize cowering pawn of the chantry.

Aliea narrowed her brows and considered her options. It was sexy to watch Issac pound into Cullen, more than she’d like to admit. The pounding between her legs reminder her of her shame and she couldn’t just watch. On a whim she grabbed Issac’s pants and yanked them down. He didn’t protest so she pressed a hand on the small of his back and guided him over, bending him over the other man. Carefully she spread his cheeks and positioned her face between them. Slowly she stuck out her tongue probing at his entrance. Issac grinned as he fucked Cullen, let her play as long as she remembered he was to be the focus of her attentions. He threw her a bone, letting out a small sigh as she licked into him. Cullen bore most of the weigh of the warrior and it kept  him from expressing most sighs of contentment. He was so focused on the Templar he forget his aversion to such bold moves on his arse with her mouth and groaned into the feeling.

Unable to help herself she let a hand fall between her legs and sunk into her depths. Issac grunted as he pounded Cullen, Aliea repeating most his cries as she mimicked his speed with her hand. The fingers not already busy with her own pleasure worked their way into her love, broken as he was. Not asking for permission she sparked his arse with electricity and she was rewarded with a guttural howl. Issac slammed into Cullen harder as Aliea played with him with her magic. “Fuck” he cried out as he came, coating Cullen’s inner walls with his release. The templar succumbed to the warrior’s thrusts and followed shortly after awkwardly wetting his navel with his own cum.

Aliea whimpered as she tried to work herself to the edge. “No!” Issac yelled pulling out of Cullen and smearing his own seed over the two of them. “You have to wait” he warned pulling up his trouser’s and ignoring Cullen’s whimpers. Hand stilled Aliea waited for Issac to respond. “You don’t get to cum yet” he warned pulling her hand from her smalls and slinging her over his shoulders. “Cullen” he said sharply “You don’t get to come yet, not after THAT.” Aliea looked away knowingly. Cullen pulled up his own trouser’s and skittered off, realizing this night was not the one he had planned and hoped he hadn’t ruined any future encounters with his boldness. Slung over his shoulder’s Aliea teased Issac “You sure enjoyed that didn’t you?” Issac grunted and held onto her tighter, ready to prove to her he didn’t need any stupid templar to get him off. Fin


	9. Markos

A few days after Markos and Ardal’s birth

“You’re leaving already…but…but Markos was just born you cant” Issac glared at Isabela as she packed her few belongings. “Look…this life is just not me. I’ll be back and I trust you to look after him. Having me around would make things worse between you and Aliea and maker I can’t take a newborn on the high seas with me.” she wiped a solitary tear away before pushing past the baffled warrior.

Issac rocked the crying infant. “Shhh Markos it’ll be alright.” Aliea came in moments later with little Ardal in a sling. “Aliea…I…I have some…news…” he sighed.

“What is it?” she said gruffly as she eyed the proof of Issac’s betrayal. “Where’s your pirate whore?” she added after a moment. To cool her anger she took a moment to look down at her little baby. Just seeing his sleeping face soothed her angry broken heart, it wouldn’t heal the jagged pieces, but it helped her from getting any more broken.

 ”Don’t start.” he growled as little Markos started sucking one of his large fingers. “She left. Shell be gone…for a few months…she…she is going to leave Markos with us.”

Aliea’s nostril’s flared anger reignited. “What do you mean with us? I’ll not be raising your bastard Issac Hawke,” she barked. “He’s not even a week old! Maker, did she even bother to feed him before she left?” she added noticing how hungrily the baby suckled Issac’s finger tips.

“I don’t know…I don’t…I just need help just tell me how to and I will get all he needs you don’t have to raise him…I just need your help please!” he pleaded feeling guilty having to ask for her help and feeling worse that his son was hungry and he could do nothing for the babe.

 Aliea’s anger faltered at his pleas. Issac was just trying to be a good father to both his babes. “I…” she started trying to make sense of her emotions, the poor baby was hungry and Issac looked so sad. Little Markos did look so much like Issac too, oh Maker what was he thinking. Aliea stalked forward and took the little one from Issac’s grasp. “Let me…feed him” she explained taking the hungry baby to a breast. Ardal stirred and began to cry so she pulled him from his sling and fed them both at once. “For now…I will do this, I swear I won’t let harm come to your child” she explained slowly.

Issac’s heart ached at her selfless act. It wasn’t little Markos’ fault any of this but here he was in the middle of a storm of hurt and betrayal. “Thank you, Aliea thank you. I’m so sorry. I’ll find him a wet nurse as soon as possible.” what else could he do, he didn’t want Aliea to have to keep having to feed both children.

As it stood Aliea rarely used the wet nurse, instead keeping a regular schedule with both the little babies happy and fed. So few people even knew of Isabela’s pregnancy that word in Kirkwall was that the Viscount and Viscountess had just had twins. The dark hair didn’t even throw up triggers since everyone know both the Hawke’s siblings had dark black hair as well.

Fifteen years later 

“Markos Hawke, I forbid you to go on another foolhardy trip with your poor excuse for a mother, you almost died the last time, your father’s heart can’t take it!” Aliea bellowed at her fifteen-year-old son. Furious Markos spit back “You can’t tell me what to do Aliea! You are not my real mom!” “I’m more of a mother than Isabela ever was! Where was she when you had a fever when you were six months old? Where was she when you sliced your leg on that fence with Ardal?” Aliea retorted with angry yet heartbroken tears streaming down her face.

“You hated me the entire time! You never loved me!” Markos snapped back before storming off.

Aliea ran to Issac in tears telling him the cruel things Markos had said. “I don’t understand Issac, why would he say that? Why does he think I hate him? Haven’t I showed him nothing but love?” Issac hugged her tightly. “It’s just a phase…he loves you, I know he does. He just wants more freedom right now…his mother doesn’t see him really as her child…more of a friend and she just doesn’t have that protection instinct you do” he kissed her forehead. “He’ll come to his senses I know it.

 ”Not if he dies out there, he’s not a pirate Issac! He belongs on dry land with you…with me. His brothers and sisters will be lost with out him. I can’t sleep knowing he is in danger; the storms this year have been terrible what if? what if?”

“We cant stop him…he will be ok Aliea, Isabela will take care of him” Issac said trying to convince himself.

“It’s not fair! How many times will Isabela rip him from my arms and break my heart before I learn not to love him so dearly?” Aliea cried.

“She has the right to see her son…but she’s not doing this the right way I know but he’s not a child anymore we cant stop him love” Issac sighed hating that this was the truth.

“He’s no more her son than Gamlen! At least he has the courtesy not to toy with his grand nephews feelings by staying far far away. Damn the Maker Issac, Damn you for doing this to me!” she cried out, trying to pull from his embrace.

The emotional slap caused Issac’s arms to go slack as she pulled away. A hurt look crossed his face. He said nothing, he had gave his all to prove to her he was sorry but he still knew what he had done had hurt her deeply.

Still in tears she cried “you don’t understand do you, you gave me this little baby, this lovely little baby that somehow despite everything I couldn’t bring myself to hate and then you proceed to let that whore take him from me over and over and over again. Is my heart not broken enough? She had to stomp it every so often to keep me beaten down? I love Markos so much more than she ever will! He’s just another sailor to her!”

“For years he cried for her, rubbing salt in the wound and finally finally he realized what I did for him and really saw me as a mother to him, but now it’s all gone, he wants HER not me!” she added. “He knows you love him he knows that! He’s just being a stupid teenage boy. He’s not thinking, he’s just saying what he knows will hurt you.” Issac said as he fought back his own tears, “he will grow out of this.”

Aliea sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around them sobbing. “We’ll he did hurt me!” she managed as she buried her face in her legs.

Issac tried to wrap his arms around her again hoping she would let him comfort her.

Aliea let him hold her, softly crying at the loss of her adopted son, again. She prayed to the Maker he would return to her, whole and unhurt.

Months later

Markos returned skin bronzed from hours in the bright sunlight. He dropped his rucksack at the door and ran straight into Aliea’s arms. The mage spun the teen around in her arms. He was so tall! Maker she couldn’t believe it was her boy. “Markos! Markos!” she cried tears streaming down her face as she held him tightly, hands stroking his back like he did when he was little.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean those things I said” he confessed as tears streamed down his dirty face past the sparse whiskers he’d been able to grow over the months.

“Shh shhh” she soothed holding him tighter “you’re alive Markos, all is well.” Aliea reached up and brushed the stubble on his face. “No one told you you were allowed to get so grown up love! What did you do with my little boy? Ardal will be so jealous!” she laughed.

“Oh Markos! We all missed you so very much, please promise me you won’t leave me again until you are older, much older,” she sobbed into his shoulder. He’d grown at least three inches since she’d last seen him, she couldn’t help but feel as if she’d missed a huge part of his life. Gently she wiped the tears from his eyes and rested her forehead to his, even though he had to duck a bit to do so. Tears kept falling from hers as she looked into her baby boys’ eyes.

“Was I a mistake?” Markos squeaked out; heart still a little heavy from some of Isabela’s words during his voyage.

“Oh Markos, you are no more of a mistake then Ardal, whom I love with all my heart, the Maker is messy sometimes, but you have only ever brought me joy.

“Did you ever hate me?” he prodded lower lip quivering, this was the question he most feared her answer to. Aliea smiled and held him tighter explaining “Not even for a moment Markos and believe me there were moments I wanted too, when your mother left you the first time, I was so angry, but your father begged me to just accept him keeping you, that I didn’t have to do anything with you, just tell him how to care for you, and instead I took you to my breast and fed you because even at my most angry I couldn’t stand to see you in discomfort.”

Markos cried at her words, his greatest fear over the last few months was abated. “I love you so much” he confessed, pausing for a moment when he remembered something he’d gotten her.  “I found this bright blue shell on a far away beach where the sand was black as coal. I thought it was so beautiful and unique so I want you to have it…Mom.” Markos pulled the iridescent blue-spiraled shell from his pocket.

“It’s lovely Markos, you will have to get me something every time you go away, but the next trip won’t be for a long long time right son?” she teased.

“Yes, Mother” Markos agreed, happy to finally be home.

Markos approached his brother. They had been mere days apart at birth and had always been thick as thieves, but now Ardal glared at him with anger and betrayal in his eyes. “So back from your little adventure with that whore then?” he snapped copying the insults his mother often lobbed when referring to Isabela.

“Ardal…don’t please. This isn’t about her, it was about me I had to do this,” he pleaded as Ardal’s nostrils flared. “You didn’t have to do shit. Do you know mom cried every night, so did the girls, little Aden, maker I think I even saw da cry over how worried they were while you and that bitch sailed around having a grand ole adventure on the high seas!” Markos stood shamefully still; he knew that his brother would be angry with him.

“You have to understand Ardal it was something I had to do…I had to…” he found it hard to explain to his brother, there was always a call to the sea that echoed from deep within his very soul, a need for freedom and adventure a part of his nature he could not deny. He had to see what it was like to live on those terms for him. “I missed you. I missed you all. I didn’t want to hurt anyone Ardal I swear.” he cried out cursing his selfishness.

“Did you apologize to mother?” Ardal asked. “I know what you said to her before you left and I honestly think I should give you a fat lip for in.” he crossed his arms as his brother turned a deep shade of red. “I was being an idiot. I apologized first thing when I got back.” Markos explained. He had felt terrible about it the entire voyage. “And did she forgive you?” Ardal pressed.

“Yes she did. I am really sorry about that. She knew she knew I was just being childish.” Markos continued as his brother slowly nodded. “Then after you make it up to everyone else in the family, I guess we’ll be square after that, but I swear Markos if you ever hurt us like that again I will deck you.” Ardal said while embracing Markos. Truth be told he was just happy to have his best friend back.

After the embrace Markos dug around in his rucksack and pulled a sheathed dagger out. “Its a real Qunari dagger. I want you to have It.” he handed it over to a wide-eyed Ardal. “Did you really defeat one like mom and da did when they where younger?” he examined the blade excitedly. “No..one almost got me though. This one came from one a couple of crewmembers were taking on. I did help though.” Markos added proudly.

“Did you get hurt?” the concern in Ardal’s voice gave Markos another stab of guilt. “Here lemme show you.” the darker skinned boy shed his shirt. A thick scar along his back was covered with a black tribal tattoo. “Shit is that real!?” “Of course it is, now if mom finds out I’m telling her it was a boating accident. I don’t want her to know about the Qunari attack.” Ardal nodded in agreement.

Ardal punched Markos in the shoulder and said “By the way she IS your real mom brother, family is about who loves you and takes care of you not who spits you out or plants your seed.”

Markos rubbed his arm and nodded. “Oh yeah, check this out!” Markos’ pulled back a strand of his wavy raven hair to reveal a gold hoop in his ear. “Wow! Da is going to kill you for those!” Ardal laughed and Markos joined in. It was good to be back home with family where he truly belonged.


	10. What is Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Markos is Isabela and Issac’s son. He’s the same age as Ardal. Isabela left him when he was less than a week old with Issac and Aliea. (Story to come)

Aliea held baby Aden against her breast watching in awe as he fed. All her babies were so beautiful and sweet, she cherished these moments with them, knowing how quickly they would come to pass.  Aden was her last baby, or so she thought, and she knew not take this time for granted. “Mama Aliea…” little Markos piped in from out of no where. Aliea smiled and looked at Issac’s son, he’d finally taken to call her Mama, and he truly meant it. “Yes love?” she asked softly waiving him closer. “So umm….did you feed all your babies like that?” he asked pensively as he stepped closer. “Yes Markos, this his how all mama’s feed their babies” she explained.

“So…who fed me when I was a baby then?” Markos asked concerned a tiny hint of jealousy glinting in his eyes as he watched Aden. “My mama told me she left when I was really little and um wouldn’t that mean she couldn’t feed me….like that?” he continued voice wavering. “That is true little one, but she left you with your Da, he made sure you were always well fed and happy, she trusted him to take care of you” Aliea offered simply. “Ya, but who fed me…like that?” he insisted pointing at Ardal, who was still hungrily feeding.

“Well I did Markos, I would feed both you and Ardal at the same time” she added curiously. “So..my Mama was on her boat and you fed me…right” he puzzled. “Yes love” she agreed. “So…you are kind of like my real mama more than my real mama” he stated honestly. “I am whatever you what me to be Markos, but you should know I love you just as much as all of your brothers and sisters, you are my little boy as much as Ardal” she declared.

Markos saddled up to Aliea’s empty arm and laid his head on her shoulder. “I want you to be my Mama, I still love my…other Mama, but I want to love you too, is that okay?” he asked sincerely. “Of course little one” she said tears threatening to fall. Markos hugged her tightly and announced “I love you Mama.” Issac, who’d heard little Markos from the hall had to bite his lip to keep from cooing at the scene. Nothing made him happier than to see his “bastard” son and his wife truly connecting. 

When Isabela finally showed up a few months later Markos absolutely refused to go with her, screaming that he wanted to stay with his real Mommy, not his leave-y Mommy. Issac tried to talk sense into him, but for this visit he was inconsolable. Isabela was hurt, but she knew it was the price she had to pay for her freedom and at least Markos had a loving Mother that was there every day. Fin


	11. A Cracked Morality

When Issac told Aliea he’d managed to impregnate not only her, but the pirate as well he knew things would not go well. “You….Maker Issac!” she growled. It wasn’t as if Issac had intended to get either of the women pregnant, but it angered Aliea anyhow. Hormones already putting her on edge she paced their bedroom incensed. Head hanging in shame for putting her through another emotional ringer he softly offered to accept her punishment once again.   
The first time had been brutal, she’d whipped him savagely before fucking him with a toy. He shuddered as he remembered she’d forced her tongue into him. However any cost was worth keeping peace with his love, ever since the incident she’d been a little off and life wasn’t worth living when she was unpleased. Eyes closed Issac didn’t have to wait long to know Aliea had taken his offer.   
Silk ropes snaked around Issac’s wrists like living breathing creatures as they wrenched his arms apart. The ropes around his ankles walked him over to the bed, leaving him with his back facing hers in silence. Without words she tied a blindfold around his still closed eyes, allowing him to relax into the darkness. She squeezed his softened cock before sliding down his trousers, leaving his smalls in place. Ropes shifting to allow her to remove his pants, he stood before her semi-nude, cock straining at what was to come.  
For a while there was nothing, then suddenly a pain, she’d bitten down hard on his hip. He groaned, but tried to stay calm. Her tongue traced it’s way up to a nipple, where she traced wet circles around it before clamping down, a bit more gently than on his hip.  
Breathing a cold spell on his nipple he hissed as she numbed it. A piercing pain bursting through his body as she slid a needle through the skin. She let it sting a moment before healing the wound, tugging on the new piercing for good measure. “If you like we can heal it back up in the morning” she reminded, pulling the metal in her teeth. Issac growled, but thankful her words were true, still remained silent as she pierced his other nipple in the same way.  
Her tongue laved them for a while, he was unable to move an inch as the ropes bound him tightly against the bed. His cock lay unattended, still locked cruelly in his smalls as she kneeled on the bed to play with him. “Bend over” she whispered in his ear as she let his hands go free. In control of his torso once again he obeyed, leaned down onto the bed, face unintentionally landing on her unclothed sex.  
He inhaled the scent deeply, she was very aroused by his torment it seemed. Knowing better than to ask what to do he began licking her folds, tongue sliding easily through the wet. When he pulled an arm around to help she clicked her teeth and pulled the rope taunt, binding them instead behind his back.   
With no fingers to help him along and the blindfold keeping him in the dark he had to concentrate extra hard to figure out if she was enjoying herself, since she was trying very hard to be as quiet as possible. Once she shifted her hips and he accidentally laved her bottom. Disgusted he rubbed his face into her thigh before kissing his way back to her sex. Back in the comforts of her womanhood he redoubled his efforts, finally earning a healthy sigh when he refound her clit with his nose.Tongue flicking quickly and nose rounding her nub he was able to squeeze another pleasurable moan from her as she came.  
She slid out of his reach and he waited alone on the bed, bent over, hands behind his back. It was little surprise when he felt a slicked finger probing his bottom. She was gentle and calm as she prepared him, letting him worry what her true punishment would be, this was much to easy for how angry she’d been at the news. One finger became two and two became three and his cock was still trapped in his smalls beneath him. The fingers slid away and the ropes on his legs slacked and he used his new range of motion to crawl forward on the bed, looking for her. He found her feet and kissed them softly as he crawled over her, eager to fuck her. When he got to her hips this time, something was off, something cool and  hard was in the way. Brushing his cheek against it he slowly puzzled it was a phallus, much larger than the one she’d use before and it seemed to be attached to her somehow. “You might want to slick that up love, it’ll make it easier for your arse” she chimed in once the horror on his face clued her in to his realization.  
Begrudgingly he began to lick the phallus, crawling around to find a better angle to take the hole thing in his mouth. With access to his arse again she slid her fingers back in, but at least her other hand worked on freeing his cock from the linen smalls and stroking him. After an eternity of felating the stone she told him to stop and he waited for her next instruction.  
With her help he was guided back on top of her, but instead of fucking her like he’d imagined, she was working to guide the phallus into himself. With no arms to suppor him, he was forced to lie on her chest as her hands slid the thing inside him, only sitting up when she helped push him. “Go on love” she teased, “give me a show.”  
Issac’s cheeks burned as he began to rock the thick cock into his arse. It was so wide it burned, even with all her preparation. As he sat down on the cock she sat up, taking his freshly pierced nipples in turn, tugging hard on the sensitive flesh. It was hard not to moan as she toyed with him and he fucked himself on her strap on phallus, the cruel thing slid right against his prostate, accompanied with the occasional stroke of lightning, seeming to come fright from her sex.   
Blinded and bound he was the most delicious sight, head flicking side to side as every sound he made shamed him. Aliea grabbed his hips and helped his thrusting as he cried out, her touch guiding the thing even harder on his gland. Leaning forward she returned to laving his nipples.  
When his thrusts became erratic, she abandoned his nipples, instead wrenching his head down to kiss her deeply. Mere moments before he would come she stilled his hips instead whispering “beg for it.” Issac whimpered, so close it hurt. He tried to rock back onto the phallus, desperate to finish. “No no no” she warned, twisting his new piercing hard, breaking his closeness with too much pain.  
“You will be allowed to come, once you ask for it properly” she chided. “Fuck Aliea” he snarled, embarrassed to even want to finish this way in the first place. Wrenching his nipple again she waited for a proper response. “P…please Aliea” he started weakly. “Please what?” she mocked. “Please….fuck me, or let me…just let me come” he finally said desperate for those last few seconds of bliss. “Oh Mister Issac, I will gladly fuck you as you wish” she teased. Kissing him hard she began to rock her hips into him, hand on his cock, stroking it in time.   
He mewled as he came, splattering all over her chest, the relief of the night finally upon him. He heaved, tired and sated, wanting nothing but to sleep. “Not yet love” she reminded, guiding his head to her wet belly and breasts. With the blindfold it took him a while to find every cursed drop, but eventually she was clean and she loosed his bonds and removed the blindfold. Naked and sweaty they cuddled on the bed, face to face. “You are evil” he accused half joking. “Aye, well so are you, just a bit” she reminded. They laughed and kissed and pondered if it was too soon to go again. Fin


	12. Welcome Home

Issac sighed as he applied his signature to another city ordinance. Being the viscount of Kirkwall could be so dull sometimes. He looked over to the crib and smiled at his sleeping sons. As much as a mistake they had originally been, he loved them both dearly.

The door creaked open and an exuberant Isabela strolled in. “Ah now there’s my boy!” she laughed as Issac jolted up from his desk. “Shhh Bella, he’s sleeping” Isabela nodded and hugged the warrior. “Its good to see you.” she beamed. Issac only bit his lip unsure how he was going to handle the situation. “And good to see you as well. How was your expedition.”

He broke the embrace with an awkward pat on her back. “Astounding!” she said handing him a bag of gold. “For your and Aliea’s trouble for keeping Markos.” She looked over the crib at the sleeping boys. “They grow so fast.” She mused. “You could have been here you know.” Issac snapped as Isabela winced. “Well I’m here now” she gently picked up one of the babies smiling at his little face. “He looks like you,” she whispered to Issac. “I’m going to take him for a bit.” “But…wait no…What about Aliea?” “She’s not his mother, I am. Plus I will bring him back you are his father after all.” She gave a flustered Issac an innocent kiss on the cheek. As she left Issac said nothing. He knew Aliea would be heartbroken when she returned, but Isabela did have the right as the child’s mother….

Ardal awoke softly crying and Issac scooped him up in his large arms. “It’ll be ok…he’ll be back.” he cooed trying to calm the infant to no avail. With Ardal crying Issac figured he couldn’t get any more work done and trudged home to deliver the sad news to Aliea.

When Aliea heard the door creek open she jumped out of her chair. As much as she enjoyed the break Issac gave her from the little ones, her breasts ached, heavy and full and she missed the sweet boys. Markos turned out to be just impossible to hate, sweet lovely thing that he was. The whole city even thought he was the Hawke’s other twin. Ardal and he looked enough alike and were the same age.

Issac held the crying child trying to calm him the best he could. “Ardal, hey now, Ardal, we are going to see your mommy it’ll be ok…” Aliea frowned at the sounds of Ardal crying. It was strange that Markos was being so quiet, usually the two would cry together.

“Issac, what’s wrong with my babies?” she called out walking towards the front door. Issac stood his mouth in a slack frown. “I’m…I’m sorry….she…wanted him for a bit…” he rocked the still crying infant in his arms. Aliea balled her fists. “That whore is back? And you let her take my baby!” she shrieked snatching Ardal from his arms. She stroked the crying boys face gently. Gritting her teeth she pulled down her top hoping that Ardal would be soothed with his dinner, her blood still boiling at what Issac had done. “It’s her son too love…I couldn’t deny her…” he started aware that Isabela back in the picture at all would be a touchy subject. Aliea kept her eyes on Ardal, watching the hungry baby slowly stop his tears in favor of eating. “No, no!” she cried out. “She’s been gone almost a year, he’s MY baby! What will she do to feed him? Did she take his things? Does she even know how to change him?” her voice tinged with worry. As angry as she was with Isabela, concern for Markos trumped her feelings.

“I’m sure he will be fine, she brought enough gold back from her expedition to care for him. Love it will only be for awhile, you know shell be off again soon enough” he tried to comfort her. “Babies don’t need gold Issac,” she snapped finally looking up at him. “How is that supposed to help me? She will leave him all over again? Will she take him away again and again? How many times do you expect me do take in her reject!” she accused instantly regretting her phrasing. Issac knew she loved Markos just as much as Ardal, but when Isabela was up for discussion she couldn’t help but say things she didn’t mean.

“I didn’t want her to take him Aliea I didn’t! But he is her son. I cannot deny her of that. I know it would have been easier if she left him completely but she didn’t and we have to deal with it” he threw an arm around her trying to comfort as best he could. Burying her face in his chest she finally let the tears fall. For the last year she’d been able to convince herself that Markos was just she and Issac’s baby now, but Isabela waltzing in and taking him meant she was wrong.

This would happen over and over again. Tears streamed down her face as she missed her other baby. Ardal had calmed enough to eat, but he wouldn’t be able to lift the heaviness from her other breast. She started to wean them, but they still drank quite a lot together and Issac was in no rush for her to stop producing her sweet milk.

“Do you think he knows?” Issac pointed to the contented Ardal nestling in his mother’s arms. He hoped the boys would only be separated for a short while. “Not yet…we’ve kept them in different rooms before, but he will. If not this time, the next. How do you plan on explaining it to them?” she asked cautiously, watching her growing baby eat. At least no one would ever try and take Ardal from her she thought miserably.

Isabela was smart enough to go to Issac, Aliea wasn’t sure she would of given the baby up to her after so long. “I…I don’t know just yet.” he answered honestly. How would they explain this mess to the boys…..maker….what an awkward situation he had gotten everyone into… “Well you’d best think on it, they are already starting to talk you know. Soon enough come the questions,” she reminded thinking about how Markos called her Mama that very day.

Would Isabela steal that title? Aliea wasn’t sure what else she could bear after losing her boy. “She’s not going to take him on a boat is she? He’s much to little to be sailing…” she asked defeated. “I don’t think so…” Issac guessed. “Look I will find her tonight and make sure he’s being looked after properly. If not I promise you nothing will stop me from bringing him back.” Aliea nodded into his chest wanting nothing more than Issac to return little Markos.

Carefully she pulled Ardal off and spun him around to change sides. Without Markos to feed she’d have a few painful days till her breasts readjusted. “I hope he’s not hungry” she mused sadly; worrying about the son she couldn’t see. Soon after comforting Aliea Issac set off to find Isabela and Markos. He didn’t have to ask long before Varric pointed him to the docks.

Aliea paced the bedroom long after Ardal had fallen asleep. She was much to worried to even set her remaining boy down. How could the pirate do this to her son, leave him, them rip him away from those who had taken him in?

Issac slipped unto Isabela’s ship past some slumbering crewmembers snoring next to their empty bottles of rum. He peered into the cabin door his heart racing at the thought of his son being neglected…

When Ardal awoke she tried not to cry, but seeing his face happy and safe made her fear the worst for Markos. It seemed like he kept looking around, wondering where Markos was, they were never separated too long. “Dada” he cooed. “Da is out love, he will be home soon with Markos” she said hoping, the simplest thing would be true.

What he saw surprised him pleasantly. Isabela hummed a Riviani folk song as she held a bottle up to little Markos’ eager lips. She beamed down at him. Issac pulled at his hair. It would have been easier if his boy was being ignored or Isabela was drunk or anything, but maker she held him with such tenderness. “Issac, you can come in. I know you’re there” she called to the warrior.

Tired and still worried Aliea brought Ardal to their bed. She was too distraught to leave him alone. “My little lovely boy, your brother will be home soon, I just know it,” she promised hopeful. Issac walked in and sat down parallel to the pirate. “I’m sorry…its just you left him for so long..” “I was on a long trip,” she answered casually. “It doesn’t mean I love him any less.” Issac bit his lip. “But you did leave him Izzy you did. I didn’t know how to raise a bloody baby by myself!” ”Well it looks like he turned out fine.” she replied.

“When Markos gets back we will go out to the ocean Ardal and Da will take you both into the water, just a little. I’ll let you two run on the sand,” Aliea said, trying to keep herself from fretting about Markos’ absence.

“Aliea, she took care of him. She took one look at the helpless little one and put aside any anger for his sake. She’s been practically a mother to him Izzy, it isn’t right…” “And you’d have me give up my son forever?” she glared at Issac causing him to instantly tense. “no…I…I don’t know…we…we need to work this out better…” he stammered. “I’m only going to be in port for a week or so, but my next trip will be significantly shorter.”

Aliea ruffled Ardal’s blonde wispy hair. “Do you want to do that Ardal? Go to the beach?” she asked the infant. “Da! Marmar!” he repeated happily. “And me you silly nug” she giggled. “Mama” he added grasping for her hair.

She rocked little Markos in her arms as Issac sighed. He grabbed her hand and held it gently. “Stay. For his sake, stay.” he looked sadly into her amber eyes. “You know I cant…you know it and I know it. I promise it will be better for him this way Issac.”

“Yes, I am Mama, both you and Marmar’s mama” she muttered. How long would Issac take? What if he didn’t bring back Markos? She tried not to dwell, wanting to focus on her son right in front of her. “Yes I think a trip to the coast is just what our family needs” she soothed as Ardal’s lip quivered. “Da?” he asked again. It was late and he was missing his bedtime story and he knew it. Issac always read to the boys before bed, every night without fail.

Issac shifted uncomfortably. She was right; Isabela could never give up her lifestyle, yet it would be cruel to make her relinquish all parental rights. “Let him come back with me tonight. Let Aliea say goodbye please.” Isabela looked back and forth from Issac to the babe, with a deep breath she said, “Fine, I’ll come for him in the morning then.”

Aliea cuddled up beside the little Hawke trying to make him feel better. He kept asking for Issac and Markos and couldn’t be settled. It was like he sensed something was wrong and wanted Aliea to bring back Da and Markos to fix it. Issac took Markos in his arms and smiled at the boy. “Thank you, it will mean a lot to her,” he said as Isabela nodded.

Aliea groaned as her breasts ached, they were still much too full. At least if Issac was home she’d have another outlet…she mused naughtily. Ardal reach out his little fists and asked again for his Mar Mar. Issac made his way back as fast as possible with Markos. He arrived home and made a bee line to the bedroom.

“My baby!” Aliea said happily, Ardal cheering Mar Mar as Issac came close. “You brought him back! Oh yes! Give him here, he’s got to be starving the poor thing” she said quickly. “Aliea wait….please. She was good to him….she was so good to him. She hummed and fed him from a bottle. He was happy he was fine.” Issac sighed heavyhearted.

Aliea frowned at him. “A few hours does not make her a mother, let alone a good one,” she said bitterly. Taking Markos gently she offered him a breast, but as Issac had said he was fed. Aliea groaned as she tucked her breast back in and cuddled her baby. “Markos we missed you so much! Ardal and I decided we are going to take a trip to the coast, we can go first thing tomorrow” she offered speaking loud enough for Issac to hear.

“Aliea please. She loves him, maybe not in the way most mothers should but she does love the boy. It will only be a short time love please.” Issac pleaded trying to keep peace between the two women. Aliea pursed her lips angrily. “So what, I am just her baby keeper?” she snarled. Markos cooed happily in her arms and she told herself it was for her and not Isabela.

“You are as much his mother if not more, but you cannot deny her right to see her son. I promise the time will go by quickly and in no time it will be just us and the boys again.” he embraced the three of them trying to hide his own pain and worry. Ardal whined alone on the bed. After Issac bent over to pick him up he reached for his brother, pleased to be back with him. Perhaps little Ardal would be okay with the absence of the half Riviani for a short time.


	13. Moonlight

When Markos was two years old Isabela had taken him on a long voyage. So long when he came back he barely recognized his parents, he’d been shown portraits of “Da and Aliea”, but he was shy and withdrawn when she first dropped him off. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, there was a storm so bad we missed the last boat and…you know you can’t sail in winter..I promise he will be home more…after another short trip, I promised friends I’d see them this summer…I just thought he’d of been home for a while before…I promise after this trip it won’t be so drastic” Isabela explained to an annoyed Issac.

“This isn’t fair Isabela! To him or us” Issac gruffed. “Would you prefer I kept him always?” she threatened emptily. Issac narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath. Scooping up little Markos he offered her no answer on her next trip. Aliea was so pleased to have her little dark haired boy back Issac didn’t have the heart to tell her the bad news. It was hard enough when he shied away from her embrace, not that Aliea noticed in her glee.

“My baby! My sweet baby is home” she told him. “Not a baby” he said stubbornly. “Momma says I a pirate!” he announced when she chuckled. “Momma?” she repeated softly. “Yeah my Momma” he told her, to her chagrin. “Markos, sweet Markos don’t you remember me? or your Da?” she asked in a panic. He looked at her for a moment before shrugging. “You look like that picture lady, Aliea?” he asked thoughtfully. Aliea had to bite back her tears, her little boy didn’t remember her after all. “Yes Markos, my name is Aliea, I’m married to your Da” she explained. “Okay, play now?” he asked, jumping from her lap and running off in the house. 

Issac swooped in without having to be asked, holding his sobbing wife tightly. Sounds of Ardal shrieking happily filled the house as Markos found his way to his old bedroom. A few short months later Isabela had taken off with the boy, not bothering to ask for permission, Issac’s ignoring her every letter had made what his answer would of been clear. Aliea was so heart broken she couldn’t leave her bed for days.

Issac was only able to convince her to leave by begging her to celebrate their anniversary out for the sake of their reputation, the Viscount and Viscountess had to be seen together, happy and in love. She was quiet and withdrawn during dinner, but he was able to make her smile a few times and even laugh once. He bought her her favorite dessert, a chocolate raspberry torte and took her on a moonlit walk on the beach. 

Stopping on the beach he stepped behind her and gently laid his hands on her belly. “Aliea, love, I know we have talked of this before, but I think it’s time…we had another baby” he started gently. “Shh, let me finish” he headed off her complaint. “This isn’t about Markos, we always talked of having more children, remember? I wanted half a dozen…” he teased. Softly he stroked her stomach. “Didn’t you used to say how much you wanted a baby girl?” he asked carefully. “Mmm yes” she admitted as his fingers began to wander both up and down her.

One hand settled on her breast while the other had found itself hovering over her panties. Issac rubbed through the layers of silk, nibbling her neck as he waited for her to render her decision. Feeling naughty and the for the first time not in a tizzy over Markos Aliea groaned happily. Slowly she pulled up her dress and gave Issac the access he was looking for. He groaned appreciatively when he found her smalls damp, shoving them aside and teasing her folds. “So…” he pried. Aliea waited a moment before saying “I …will not be taking my herbs tonight…so you may wish to…” she offered sweetly.

Issac growled and held her tight as he rubbed his thick length against her backside. “I shall put my seed inside you under the moonlight and you will swell soon with my child once again” he explained as he began tugging her robes up over her head. Using the silken cloth as a makeshift blanket he laid his darling wife back on the sand. With the skirt pulled out taunt he was just able to straddle her without digging his knees into the sand. “So little” he remarked simply as he looked down as his petite lover, lit only by the soft light of the moon.

Soon her belly would swell, as would her breasts, showing all the signs of carrying his child. He would beam with pride once again, he knew tonight would be the night they would conceive their second, no third child. He slowly untied his trousers, easing his cock from the confines. Issac debated just mounting her there, but he had to take her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Instead he leaned down, kissing her softly using his hands to do the work his cock would enjoy. Soft lips and a small tongue joined his own as he prepared her. 

Aliea begged for him to fill her, body ready to take him. “Please sweet husband I am ready, let’s try for a girl eh?” she asked sweetly. Issac gave her his lopsided grin before aligning himself with her entrance. Issac thought carefully before saying “Ardal and Markos will both love their little sister, a sweet girl made under the moon light.” Aliea smiled as he slowly pressed inside her. They were a bit overdo for their second pregnancy as it was, this was truly a brilliant idea. Aliea sighed happily as Issac was able to work himself completely in, adding a gentle finger to toy with her nub. In the lowlight Aliea could just barely make out Issac’s tanned and muscular flesh hovering above her on the sands.

A tear slid from her eye unbidden, the thought of her missing baby still tugging at her heart. Issac’s heart wrench at her tear, quickly kissing it away before starting his rhythms. “Happy thoughts love, remember, we are making a baby” he reminded gently. Aliea nodded and took his lips back into a kiss.  Issac worked inside her slowly, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Aliea chuckled at his restraint, his fingers on her clit kept a swift pace, eager to urged her into as many releases as he could manage. “Sweet sweet Aliea” he murmured as he broke the kiss to watch her face as he pleasured her. “And my lovely Issac” she retorted in kind.

The tight walls made it hard for him to stave off his own pleasure, he had to stop on more than one occasion just to hold off. When she came the first time he bit her lip and tugged, earning a heady groan as he toyed with her over-sensitive nub. “So rough” she complained weakly. “Only when you like it” he reminded lovingly. Their twisted love was still strong, these many years later. Aliea chuckled and wound her hands around his arse, groping for his puckered entrance. Issac moaned headily and urged her on. “Dirty little minx” he laughed as her greased finger breached him. “Since the first time you knew just how to get to me” he laughed, remembering their first time fondly, as rough and hateful as it had started out, Issac trying to run off to kill Anders with an axe. Aliea sniggered and shot him with a bolt of electricity once again.

Issac couldn’t help himself once she’d touched him again, groaning, fingers working her hard to force her along with him. Aliea lolled her head back in ecstasy as she tumbled off the edge with him. Issac found the strength to bit down on her nipple and suck hard, knowing the feeling would only add to her pleasure. “Maker Issac” she huffed out weakly as they rode their dual releases to a soft completion. The warrior released her breast and moved to her ear whispering softly “And when our daughter is born we will name her Luna” watching the soft light of the moon make his lovely wife’s face glow beautifully. fin


End file.
